State-of-the-art methods for storing data in SMT MRAM generally require high current levels to switch the free layer between high and low resistance states. These high current levels are undesirable since they require large switching transistors, and consequently large cell sizes. In-plane magnetization materials and devices are presently far simpler to create than out-of-plane magnetization structures, but the spin torque coupling from electron spins to the MTJ free layer is nearly absent when the magnetic moment of the MTJ free layer is in-plane (parallel to tunnel barrier). This is because the electrons traverse the tunnel barrier in a direction nearly perpendicular to the in-plane MTJ free layer magnetization. With in-plane magnetization devices, for the spin torque effect to begin to switch the MTJ free layer, one generally waits for thermal fluctuations to give the free layer a substantial out-of-plane magnetization. This is a poorly controlled approach, and leads to soft errors, slow write times, and the need for high switching currents.